1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a casing, and more particularly to a casing for a PC cartridge. The casing enables the user to have a firm grip without deforming the shape of the casing.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional PC cartridge is somewhat like a business card and has therein a connector for connection with a connecting port on a computer. The conventional cartridge usually is composed of an upper casing, a lower casing and a frame made of plastic to surround a joint between the upper casing and the lower casing. However, because the requirements for such a PC cartridge are being light, thin, short and small, the material chosen for making the casing is mainly a light-weight, thin plate. Furthermore, the connector on the open end of the PC cartridge is short such that a large room in the PC cartridge is empty and there is nothing to support the structural integrity. Therefore, when the user is travelling with the PC cartridge, the casing of the cartridge is easily deformed and thus damaged. Despite the damage caused from travelling, when the user is trying to pull off the PC cartridge from the computer port, the holding of the casing of the cartridge so as to remove the cartridge from the computer will cause serious deformation to the casing.
When there is a deformation, opposite sides of the cartridge will easily flip over and thus the user is easily cut by accident.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved casing for a PC cartridge to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a casing for a PC cartridge. The casing has a holding portion provided at the rear of the casing such that the user is able to hold the holding portion to dispose the cartridge as required without casing any damage to the casing.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a holding edge formed on a front side of the holding portion. Therefore, the user is able to use the holding edge to pull the cartridge out of the computer port without deforming the casing.
Still another objective of the present invention is to provide a casing having a hook formed on a front edge of an upper casing and an L shaped hole defined in a front edge of a lower casing to correspond to the hook of the upper casing. Further, a clamping side is formed on opposite sides of the upper casing and a tilting side is formed on opposite sides of the lower casing. Therefore, when the upper casing and the lower casing are combined, the combination between the hook and the L shaped hole and the combination between the clamping side and the tilting side are able to secure the engagement between the upper casing and the lower casing.